


Advent kalender Stories

by Coffeegirl84



Category: Gilmore Girls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), Torchwood, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl84/pseuds/Coffeegirl84
Summary: Ich hab eine Adventskalender - Challenge eröffnet bei der mir meine Freunde 3 Wörter und ein Fandom nennen mussten und ich musste dazu eine Kurzgeschichte schreiben24 Geschichten - 1 pro Tag ^^





	1. Morgenkaffee

01\. Dezember 2016

Fandom - Shadowhunters (Malec)  
Wörter - Apfel, Bilderrahmen, Topf

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morgen Kaffee  
\------------

Magnus öffnete die Augen und sah sich um. Die Sonne strahlte durch sein Fenster und wärmte den Raum, doch der Platz neben dem Downworldler war kalt und leer.  
Verwirrt setzte er sich auf und rieb sich müde durchs Gesicht.  
Der Tag gestern war lang gewesen. Magnus hatte Alec und Isabelle in einen Unterschlupf von Valentines Leuten eingeschleusst. Doch waren sie erwischt worden und es hatte Magnus sehr viel Energie gekostet beide heil herauszu holen, so dass er nur noch mit Alec ins Bett gefallen war.  
Doch nun war der Shadowhunter fort und Magnus hatte keinerlei Vermutung wohin bis auf einmal ein lautes klirren aus der Küche zu hören war.

"Verdammt...."

Magnus schmunzelte und stand auf. Während er sich einen kobaltblauen Morgenmantel überzog rief er schmunzelnd:

"Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Ein seufzen war zu hören bevor Magnus selber das Schlafzimmer verliess und in die Küche kam. Dort angekommen sah er Alec auf dem Boden hockend Scherben eines Topfes einsammeln. "Ich bin dagegen gestossen" seufzte er doch Magnus winkte ab bevor er ihn hoch zog und sanft küsste. "Guten Morgen.... Das ist nicht schlimm, Alec... Es ist nur ein Blumentopf"  
Er setzte sich an die Küchentheke und schnupperte. "Hast du Kaffee gemacht?" fragte er verdutzt und der Shadowhunter wurde knallrot. "Nur einfachen... Ich... wollte dich überraschen und ihn ans Bett bringen."  
Magnus schmunzelte – wie konnte jemand nur so süss sein und gleichzeitig so naiv und streng. Und dennoch war es genau dass was Magnus an ihm liebte.  
"Dann hätte ich gerne einen" säuselte der Warlock lächelnd und zauberte sich eine Tasse her mit der er vor Alecs Nase herumwedelte.  
Alec sah ihn verschmitzt an. "Unter einer Bedingung."  
"Die da wäre?"  
Alec begann zu lächeln während er Magnus die Tasse mit dem frischen Kaffee zurückgab.  
Er griff zur Seite und ging um die Theke herum um sich neben Magnus zu setzen.Er zog einen Bilderrahmen hervor und hielt ihn dem anderen entgegen. Darin war ein Foto von Magnus und Ragnor Fell im peruanischen Dschungel und Magnus trug einen ziemlich wild aussehenden, bunten Hut darauf. "WAS ist die Geschichte hinter diesem Foto?"  
Magnus schnaubte lachend und sah auf das Bild.  
"Das willst du wirklich wissen?" Alec nickte. "In Ordnung" Er zauberte einen Apfel herbei und schnitt ein Stück davon ab nur um es Sekunden später Alec hinzuhalten.  
Dieser nahm es an sich während Magnus zu erzählen begann.  
"Also....Es begann eigentlich alles im Jahr 1791.... Damals war ich in Lima und lud Ragnor Fell ein mich zu begleiten auf meiner zukünftigen Reise nach Peru...."  
Magnus erzählte und Alec lauschte mit strahlenden Augen.....


	2. Du bist ein idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2.12. - Chroniken der Unterwelt (Malec) – Rune, Kuss, peinlich

"Hnnnggg" Alec verzog das Gesicht. Er lag auf seinem Bett mit nacktem Oberkörper. Seine Hand presste er auf die klaffende Wunde an seiner Seite. Blut lief zwischen seinen Fingern herab.  
Es hätte eine einfache Mission werden sollen – simpel und schnell zu erledigen – doch es lief anders. Und nun war er verletzt.  
Niemandem hatte er etwas gesagt und nun lag er hier mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und schnellatmend.

"Du bist ein Idiot..."

Alec schmunzelte. Jetzt halluzinierte er schon Magnus Stimme sich herbei. Er setzte sich auf und erstarrte als er Magnus vor sich stehen sah. Er war hier – tatsächlich hier."Magnus?"  
Doch dieser seufzte nur während er mit sanftem Druck Alec dazu bewegte sich zurück zu legen. "Leg dich hin.... Du bist verletzt.... Warum hast du niemanden dich verbinden lassen?"  
Alec antwortete nicht doch Magnus sah es ihm an – es war ihm peinlich gewesen.  
Der junge Lightwood war stur und ehrgeizig. Er pochte immer auf Regeln und korrekten Anweisungen, dass jeder sich an jede Absprache hielt.  
Doch in dem Moment wo Clary und somit auch Magnus Bane in sein Leben traten hatte er sich eingestehen müssen, dass die Welt so nicht funktionierte und dass wenn er glücklich werden wollte er manchmal auch etwas tun musste was die Regeln brach.  
Vorsichtig strich Magnus über die Wunde und flüsterte leise Worte. Ein blauer schimmer erschien und ganz langsam sorgte dieser schimmer dafür dass sich das Blut zurückzoh und die Wunden schlossen – in dem Augen blick eines Wimpernschlages war es vorbei.  
Magnus seufzte und unter seinen Fingerspitzen war nun wieder die Rune an Alecs Seite zu sehen. "Fertig...." wisperte er und bevor Alec sich aufsetzen konnte, beugte sich Magnus hiunter und gab einen Kuss darauf.  
"Danke..." wisperte Alec, der sich inzwischen aufgesetzt hatte und griff nach Magnus Hand.  
Sanft strich er über dessen Finger und Magnus hockte sich vor ihn.  
Eine ganze Weile sahen sie sich nur an und hielten sich an den Händen..... Mehr brauchten sie nicht... Etwas das Magnus sehr genoss.... bei Alec konnte er er selbst sein.... und das immer.....  
Zaghaft rückte auf den Knien weiter zu dem auf dem Bett sitzenden Alec vor und lehnte sich an diesen. Und tatsächlich tat der junge Lightwood etwas was er bis vor ein paar Monaten noch für unmöglich gehalten hatte.  
Er umarmte Magnus – eine Hand ruhte auf dessen Rücken und die andere strich sanft durch dessen Haar. Magnus schloss die Augen und schmunzelte als er ganz leise – aber dennoch deutlich genug – Alecs Stimme vernahm: 

"Ich liebe dich....."


	3. Idiota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geschichte 3 Shadowhunters - Saphael - Mistelzweig, verliebt, Zimtsterne

Shadowhunters – Saphael – Zimtsterne, verliebt, Mistelzweig

 

Raphaels Schritte hallten durch die Räume des Hotels Dumont – leichtfüßig und leise, dennoch deutlich und klar hörbar.   
Der Vampir sah zu Boden auf dem einige Krümel lagen. Sonst war nichts mehr da was zeigte, dass es hier vor nur zwei Stunden noch ausgesehen hatte, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen.  
Und warum? Weil Simon ein Idiot war.... nein.... nicht Simon... ER war der Idiot hier.  
Seufzend fuhr sich Raphael mit den Händen durchs Gesicht.  
Er hatte nicht gewollt dass es soweit kommt – nicht gewollt, dass es so extrem wurde, doch nun.... nun war es zu spät.....

 

2 Stunden zuvor...  
"Das ist nicht dein Ernst?" 

"Was denn?"

Raphael sah sich um. Simon hatte den Wohnraum des Hotels in eine kitschige Weihnachtskulisse verwandelt – Girlanden hingen von der Decke herab, Kerzenständer standen auf dem Tisch neben einem Teller Zimtsterne und als würde das nicht reichen hing doch tatsächlich ein Mistelzweig über dem Türrahmen.

"Dios.... SIMON..." grummelte Raphael. "DAS ist nicht dein Ernst?!"

"Was denn?... Es ist doch nur ein wenig.... ich dachte du freust dich... etwas aus meiner Welt zu sehen"

"Du meinst aus deiner alten Welt" sagte Raphael und ergriff den Kerzenständer. "Das kommt alles weg.... bevor ich mich vergesse...." Simon seufzte. "Raphael lass die Menora stehen.... Ich häng was ab okay....?"  
"ALLES" fauchte Raphael undwarf die menora gegen die Wand so dass Simon zusammenzuckte. "Raphael hör auf" Doch er war schon viel zu weit – er war so wütend. Warum begriff Simon nicht dass DAS nun sein Zuhause war – das nun seine Welt war und das für immer. Er riss die Girlanden runter, schmiss die Zimtsterne vom Tisch und riss den Mistelzweig ab. Er musste hier raus – einfach nur raus, bevor er sich noch mehr vergass.  
Simons Rufen war ihm egal – er war ihm egal.... einfach nur raus....

Raphael sah sich um. Alles war fort – Erst bei näherem Hinsehen entdeckte er alles im Müll. Seufzend holte er den Mistelzweig heraus der zu oberst lag und ging mit diesem ins Schlafzimmer. Dort auf dem Bett lag Simon und schlief. In dem Vampir zog sich alles zusammen – er hatte nicht so wütend werden wollen. Er setzte sich zu ihm und strich ihm sanft durchs Haar. "Idiota...." flüsterte er. "Du musst doch wissen dass ich verliebt bin... " Er beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. "Es tut mir leid....."  
Neben dem Bett auf den Nachttisch legte Raphael eine Tüte in der Sufganiot waren und daneben legte er den Mistelzweig.  
Er ging... ohne zu bemerken dass Simon die Augen öffnete und nach dem Mistelzweig griff. Er seufzte. "Du bist ein IdioT" wisperte er....


	4. Du hast es versucht...

Teen Wolf – Sterek – Weihnachtsbaum, Verzweiflung, Fastfood

Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Weihnachten mit dem hyperaktiven Stiles? - NIEMALS! Und Dennoch... dennoch hatte er ihn zu sich eingeladen.  
Wieso? Aus Mitleid... kurz vor Weihnachten war Stiles Dad gestorben und Stiles hatte sich zurückgezogen. Der sonst so quirlige Junge war nicht mehr derselbe. Er schwieg oft, schlief fast gar nicht mehr und auch das Essen versagte er sich immer wieder – selbst Scott liess er nicht an sich heran.

Vielleicht gerade deshalb hatte Derek seine Einladung an Heiligabend zu ihm zu kommen ausgesprochen, doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet dass Stiles zustimmte.  
Und nun? Nun stand er hier in der Küche und versuchte einen Weihnachtsbraten zuzubereiten.  
Es sollte perfekt werden. Es sollte so werden dass Stiles wieder lächeln konnte, dass er etwas essen würde.  
Er hatte einen Weihnachtsbaum gekauft und ihn geschmückt doch nun wo er ihn sah, fand er ihn mehr kümmerlisch und auch nicht wirklich schön geschmückt mit nur wenigen Holzanhängern – kaum bunt und nur wenigen Lämpchen.

Selbst an den Geschenken war Derek verzweifelt – Er hatte keinerlei Ahnung was er ihm schenken sollte. Es hatte damit geendet dass er ein FotoAlbum mit all seinen Freunden darin gemacht hatte um ihn daran zu erinnern dass er trotz allem nicht allein war... dass er nicht aufgeben konnte – nicht für die anderen und nicht für sich.  
Doch es war einfach alles falsch – der Baum war erbärmlich, dass Geschenk hatte Stiles nicht einmal ausgepackt und das Essen war größtenteils verbrannt. 

Schwer seufzte Derek und sah auf den Braten - verkohlt.  
Er wandte sich um und rutschte an der wand hinab. Vor Verzweiflung fuhr er sich durchs Haar und verbarg sein Gesicht – noch nie war er so frustriert gewesen. Er zitterte teils aus Frustration, teils aus Enttäuschung als er plötzlich Stiles Schritte hörte. Er sah auf und blickte ihn verwirrt an. 

Er war so vertieft und konzentriert dass er gar nicht mit bekommen hatte dass Stiles auf dem Weg in die Küche gewesen war und nicht nur das hatte er nicht mitbekommen, denn Stiles hielt eine Tüte in der Hand und hob sie leicht hoch.  
"Fastfood?" fragte Derek und Stiles verzog leicht das Gesicht und zuckte mit den Schultern. Schwer seufzte Derek. "Es tut mir leid..." wisperte Derek, Doch stiles hockte sich zu ihm runter und küsste ihn kurz sanft auf die Wange. "Du hast es versucht.... Danke" Erst dann setzte er sich im Schneidersitz vor ihm auf dem Boden und begann das Essen aus der Tüte zu packen....


	5. Steh auf....

5.12. Shadowhunters – Clizzy – Peitsche, Kampfstab, Unterwäsche

"Du bist zu langsam, Clary" 

Die rothaarige sah auf. Ihr Blick war erschöpft, ihr Körper glänzte von Schweiss und ihr Haar hing wild und war nicht mal mehr von ihrem Pferdeschwanz zu bändigen.   
Ihr Atem ging hastig und sie war jetzt schon völlig erschöpft – doch was hiess schon?  
Isabelle quälte sie nun schon seit 3 Stunden mit Training.   
Sie müsse vorbereitet seinhatte sie ihr gesagt und anfangs hatte sich Clary auch gar nicht beschwert – sie hatten mit einfachen Aufwärmübungen angefangen, dem folgten Übungen im Nahkampf und Boxen und nun nach 3 Stunden hatte sich Isabelle überlegt man solle doch nun mit einem Kampfstab weiterkämpfen.  
"Steh auf," forderte die schwarzhaarige, doch Clary schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann nicht mehr.."   
Doch isabelle stiess ihr mit dem Stab gegen den Fuss. "Steh auf.... Im Kampf gibt es keine Pausen"   
"Isabelle," murrte Clary und rutschte weiter zurück. "Ich kann NICHT mehr"  
"Steh auf," forderte sie erneut und stiess fester gegen Clarys Fuss so dass diese sich aufrappelte und ihren Kampfstab nahm. Sie stellte sich in Position und sag Isabelle verschmitzt grinsen.   
"Bring mich zu Boden.... und du kriegst deine Pause..."  
Clary biss sich auf die Lippen und atmete tief ein. Diese Frau machte sie fertig, das konnte doch nicht sein, wieso war sie noch nicht aus der Puste?  
Sie dachte nach und dann plötzlich schlug Isabelle zu, Clary wich aus immer wieder – jedem ihrer Schläge – doch mehr schlecht als Recht denn trotz allem war Isabelle von klein auf an so etwas gewöhnt und sie nunmal nicht.  
Sie würde verlieren wenn sie nicht irgendwas tun würde...  
"Alec..." schrie sie laut und automatisch wandte sich Isabelle um, um zu sehen ob ihr Bruder anwesend war, bevor der Boden unter ihren Füssen verschwand und sie hart auf den Rücken knallt. Sie verzog das Gesicht vor schmerz und sah auf zu Clary die sich auf sie gesetzt hatte und ihr den Stab an den Hals hielt.   
"Können wir JETZT eine Pause machen?"  
Isabelle zog eine Augenbraue hoch doch nickte sie.  
Clary half Isabelle auf. "Sorry für die hinterlistige Bruder Ablenkung" "Meine einzige Schwäche,... sowas von böse" lachte Isabelle und sah zu wie Clary ihre Sachen nahm und gehen wollte.   
Langsam kroch ihr Schlangenarmband ihr Handgelenk hinunter bis es zur Peitsche wurde und sie schlug nach Clary aus, so dass sekunden später sich das andere Ende um Clarys Handgelenk wurde.   
Die rothaarige sah auf ihr Handgelenk und seufzte.   
"Ich dachte ich krieg jetzt eine Pause..."  
"Kriegst du," grinste die zierliche Lightwood und zog Clary an sich die erschrocken aufjappste.   
Sie lächelte Clary an und strich ihren Topträger vorsichtig hinunter. Sanft gab sie einen Kuss auf die hervorblitzende Unterwäsche.   
"wenn du sie jetzt noch möchtest..."  
Die rothaarige schmunzelte. "Du bist unverbesserlich, Lightwood" wisperte sie und küsste sie nun ihrerseits innig.


	6. Erwartungen

Shadowhunters – Malec – Schokoweihnachtsmann, Institut, Nikolausfeier

 

"Isabelle.... das ist nicht dein Ernst" 

"Oh Doch und wie," strahlte die junge Lightwood ihre Mutter an, welche nur kopfschüttelnd und wutschnaubend so schnell wie möglich ging.  
Doch Isabelle war das egal, was ihre Mutter davon hielt.   
Ihre Mutter hatte ihr selber aufgetragen eine Versammlung für ein FriedensAbkommen im Institut auszurichten zu der auch Downworlder kommen sollten.  
Womit allerdings niemand gerechnet hatte, war dass Izzy so etwas viel zu langweilig und spießig erschien.  
Somit hatte sie alles verändert.Die Gäste blieben die gleichen – jedoch wurde aus der Versammlung eine Nikolausfeier und jeder Gast würde ein Geschenk bekommen.  
Doch nicht nur das – alle trugen festliche Kleidung, ein Tannenbaum zierte den Raum und die Decke hing voller Girlanden und Mistelzweige.   
Leise spielte Musik und in dem großen Raum tummelten sich ausser den Shadowhuntern inzwischen auch eine Gruppe Werwölfe, Vampire – bei denen sich meistens Clary befand wegen Simon und sogar das Elfenvolk.  
Doch Alec – komplett im schwarzen Anzug erwartete jemand anderen, als plötzlich das große Einganstor erneut aufging.  
Eine Gruppe Warlocks trat ein – zwei Erwachsene Männer, eine erwachsene Frau und ein Mädchen im Alter von – zumindest vom Aussehen her – 16 Jahren.  
Doch Alecs Blick erhellte sich erst bei dem Warlock der zuletzt eintrat – Magnus Bane – hochgewachsen, dunkles Haar mit lila Strähnen und einem Lächeln (als er Alec erblickte) zum niederknien.  
Er richtete sein kobaltblaues Jacket und schritt zu Alec hinüber.   
"Hey," lächelte er ihn an. Alec strich sanft Magnus Haar zurück und beugte sich hinab um ihn sanft zu küssen. "Hey.... hier" wisperte er und reichte Magnus einen Schokoweihnachtsmann. "Für dich.... Frohen Nikolaus""Frohen Nikolaus" wisperte Magnus und ergriff sanft Alecs Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander......


	7. Gebt Acht vor den Tortenessern

Harry Potter – Lucius/Severus – Tortenesser dunkler Lord und Kuchenparty 7. 12.

Nur ein super kurzer Drabbel, dennoch hab ich mich halb tot gelacht bei der Vorstellung XD

 

"Das.... muss falsch sein" "Nein... das ist das was er mir aufgetragen hat... hier stehts" Severus zeigte seinem langjährigen Freund einen Zettel und Lucius seufzte. Er sah zwischen Zettel und einem Plakat welches im Saal angebracht war hin und her. Auf dem Plakat stand ´Voldemorts Kuchenparty´ und darunter war ein Tisch auf dem lauter Kuchen standen mit der Beschriftung: "Viel Spass, Tortenesser und guten Appetit"  
Lucius seufzte und fuhr sich durchs Haar. "Nun ist der dunkle Lord wohl vollends verrückt geworden" Severus begann leise zu lachen und Lucius sah geschockt zu ihm auf.  
"Das ist ÜBERHAUPT NICHT lustig" doch Severus lachte nur lauter.  
"Severus..." jammerte Lucius verzweifelt bis auch er anfing zu lachen."Das ist doch wirklich nicht mehr normal..." lachte er und setzte sich erst einmal hin.  
Severus liess sich lachend neben ihm nieder. "Kuchenparty"  
Lucius lachte laut. "Hör auf Severus..."  
"Demnächst macht er bestimmt auch noch Tupperware – Partys"  
Lucius rieb sich inzwischen die Tränen vor Lachen aus den Augen und hielt sich den Bauch. "Oh gott... Nein," lachte er. "Ich kann nicht mehr..."  
Severus lachte nun ebenfalls laut und fuhr sich durchs Gesicht um sich seinerseits die Tränen die er vor Lachen vergass wegzuwischen.  
"Gebt Acht vor den Tortenessern...." Lucius schlug sich lachend aufs Knie. Wo sollte all das noch enden?


	8. Das Versprechen

8.12 – Teen Wolf – Stilinski/McCAll Family – Sofa, Kamin, Fernbedienung

 

26\. Dezember – der zweite Weihnachtsfeiertag – normalerweise, doch dieses Jahr war alles anders. Stiles war nun 10 Jahre alt und vor nicht einmal 3 Monaten war Stiles Mutter gestorben. Das erste Weihnachten ohne Stiles Mutter.  
Seit 3 Monaten hatte Stiles jede Nacht Alpträume und schrie und weinte – tagsüber wurde er oft verfolgt von Panikattacken und der sonst so quirlige Junge sprach nur noch selten wirklich mit anderen.  
Das war einer der Gründe warum Stiles Dad Melissa und deren Sohn Scott gebeten hatte vorbei zu kommen über die Feiertage.  
An Heiligabend waren sie eingetroffen und alle versuchten Stiles alles schön zu machen – mit Tannenbaum schmücken, Geschenke auspacken, Kakao vor dem Kamin trinken - doch dieser liess niemanden an ihn heran. Inzwischen hatten auch Scott und Melissa Stiles Träume und Panikattacken mitbekommen.  
Heute war es ruhig – Stiles und Scott verbrachten den Großteils des Tages auf dem Sofa und sahen fern, während Melissa und Stiles Dad den Haushalt schmissen.  
Doch plötzlich schrie Stiles los. Sein schreien hallte durch das ganze Haus. Der Sherriff liess den Teller den er gerade zum spülen in der Hand hielt fallen und rannte fast schon panisch ins Wohnzimmer.  
Der Anblick liess ihn ihn das Blut in den adern gefrieren. Scott lag auf dem Boden und Melissa beugte sich über ihn. Er blutete am Kopf, die Fernbedienung lag neben ihn , während Stiles schreiend sich die Hände an die Schläfen pressend in der Ecke hockte. Stiles Dad sah zu Melissa die Scott aufhalf und sich seine Wunde ansah, bevor er zu Stiles rannte und ihn an sich zog. Der Junge schlug um sich – eine Panikattacke wieder. Feste schlang Sherriff Stilinski seine Arme um seinen Sohn und hielt dessen Arme mit sanften Griff feste.  
Er hatte das Gefühl es dauerte ewig bis Stiles endlich aufhörte zu schreien – er wurde leise bis nur noch ein Schluchzen zu hören war. "Stiles?" wisperte er.  
Stiles schluchzte und seine Arme lockerten sich. "Ich ... ich... wollte nicht...."  
"Es war meine Schuld..." warf Scott ein und sah zitternd seinen besten Freund an bevor auch er zu weinen begann. "Er wollte mir die Fernbedienung zu werfen... ich bin abgerutscht.... und auf den Tisch geknallt... " Er sah schluchzend Stiles an während er in den armen seiner Mutter lag. "Es geht mir gut, Stiles... Ich geh nicht weg.... Wir werden immer zusammen sein... Versprochen" wisperte und hielt Stiles den kleinen Finger hin.  
Stiles dad löste den Griff so dass Stiles reagieren und seinen kleinen Finger einhaken konnte. Stiles schluchzte und zog den Griff etwas fester. "Versprochen...."


	9. Zeit für uns

Scott sah über den Tisch zu Isaac.   
Warum hatte er sich hierrauf nur eingelassen? Derek und Stiles waren auf die dämliche Idee gekommen in Dereks Loft Weihnachten zu feiern. Alle waren dafüR gewesen, doch Scott hatte nie wirklich Lust dazu gehabt dennoch – als Pack Alpha wollte er nicht aussen vor stehen.  
Somit hatte er zugestimmt und nun sass er alleine mit Isaac an einem reichlich gedeckten Tisch inklusive einem Braten und Weihnachtsmusik die leise im Hintergrund spielte.  
Doch von den anderen keinerlei Spur.  
"Kannst du mir mal sagen was die treiben?" fragte Scott und als Isaac den Mund öffnete hob er die Hand.   
"Sag jetzt nicht genau das...." Murrend stand er auf und seufzte.   
Er ging um den Tisch herum und setzte sich nun direkt neben Isaac.   
"Lass uns Essen, selbst schuld wenn die nicht kommen"  
Isaac schmunzelte und tat sich und Scott etwas drauf.   
"Sei doch nicht so genervt, Scott."   
"Bin ich nicht" Isaac sah ihn ungläubig an. "Na gut vielleicht etwas.... aber mal ernsthaft.... Warum sind die nicht hier? Warum sind WIR hier?"  
Isaac seufzte. "Hey" Sanft verschränkte er Scotts Finger mit seinen.   
"Sieh es als Entspannung... ausserdem... nur wir zwei" wisperte Isaac und wurde hochrot.  
Scott schmunzelte und drückte Isaacs Hand bevor er sich vorbeugte und Isaacs Schläfe küsste. "Nur wir zwei....."


	10. Happy Birthday

10\. 12. SPN – Destiel – Wunderkerze, Pudding, Taschenlampe

Dean öffnete die Augen. Er lag auf dem Bett. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr murrte er innerlich. Es war erst 3 Uhr morgens doch er hatte etwas gehört und wenn er es richtig gesehen hatte war Sam nicht in seinem Bett.  
Langsam und leise stand er auf und griff zu seiner Waffe.  
Ein erneutes Geräusch – es kam aus der winzigen Küche, die an dieses Zimmer angeschlossen war – der einzige Luxus von diesem Hotelzimmer wie Dean empfand.  
Seine Hand glitt zu einer kleinen Taschenlampe, während er ganz langsam um das Bett herum schlich.  
Also wenn DAS ein Einbrecher war – was er vermutete. Da Dämonen normalerweise nicht in einer Küche herumwühlen – dann war dieser nicht nur ziemlich laut und ungeschickt, sondern... nach dem was der Hunter roch kochte er auch noch Pudding – Vanille Pudding.  
Ob Sam nachts Hunger auf Pudding bekommen hatte? Nein... Sam wäre leiser.  
Der junge Winchester trat in die Küche und strahlte den Einbrecher mit der Taschenlampe an, während er die Waffe auf ihn richtete.  
Doch dann seufzte er als er sein Gegenüber erkannte.  
"Verdammt nochmal, Cas.... Kannst du mich nicht wecken?"  
Der Engel blickte ihn verwirrt an. "Du bist doch schon wach..."  
Dean fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. "Was tust du hier?"  
Der Engel sah Dean eine Weile an, bevor er nach etwas griff und es diesem entgegen hielt – eine Puddingschale in der einen Hand und in der anderen Hand eine Wunderkerze.  
"Happy Birthday"  
Dean seufzte doch ein schmunzeln erschien dennoch als er nbach dem Pudding griff. "Normalerweise nimmt man Torte oder Kuchen... Trotzdem danke"  
Cas nickte ihm nur zu und als Dean sich setzte um den Pudding zu essen sah er auf die Wunderkerze. "Und was mach ich damit?"


	11. Gestern Nacht

11.12. SPN – Destiel – Hamburger, Glühbirne, Treppen

Dean schritt die Treppen hinauf zum Bahnsteig während er einen Hamburger ass.<br />  
Den ganzen Tag hatte er schon nichts gegessen. Sein Bruder Sam hatte ihn seite heute Morgen nur durch die Stadt geschleift und nun standen sie an einem verlassenen Bahnhof an dem es einige Vorkommnisse gegeben hatte – wenigsten hatte Dean seinen Bruder dazu nötigen können an einem Imbiss zumindest anzuhalten damit er sich etwas zu essen holen konnte.  
Oben an den Gleisen angekommen sah er dass sein Bruder ihn anstarrte. "Waff?" fragte er mit vollem Mund und Sam schüttelte den Kopf. "Könntest du dich konzentrieren?"  
"Tu iff!" murrte Dean und schluckte den letzten Bissen hinunter. Er tastete nach einem Tuch um seine Finger der anderen Hand abzuwichen als plötzlich ihm jemand ein Tuch entgegen hielt. "Oh Gott Cas..... .><" Dean verschluckte sich. "Komm doch nicht so plötzlich..."Er schlug sich auf die Brust um sich zu beruhigen doch der Satz der nun von dem Engel folgte machte alles nur noch schlimmer: "Seltsam... Dass hast du gestern Nacht auch gesagt"  
Dean riss die Augen auf und Sam hob die Hände in die Höhe. "Das wars... Ich bin raus...."  
Sam rannte die Treppe hinunter und Dean rief ihm nach. "Sam er meint das nicht so...." Dean seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn. "Ich hab Kopfweh....." "So wie gestern....?" "Hör auf damit><!"


	12. Mein Held

12\. 12. Gilmore Girls – Lorelai/ Luke – Kaffee, Fisch, Schuhe

 

Es läutete an der Tür des Kaffees doch selbst ohne hinsehen wusste Luke ganz genau wer dort hinein kam. Ein lautes Seufzen war zu hören bevor ein lautes "LUKE" durch das Cafe drang. Der Braunhaarige ging in Lorelais Richtung und schenkte ihr einen Kaffee ein – seit Jahren kam sie her und bestellte immer dasselbe. Und wenn er meinte seit Jahren dann war dem auch so war er schliesslich fast ein Ziehvater für ihre Tochter da sie mit dieser fast täglich hier war.  
Doch im nächsten Moment verzog Luke die Nase als Lorelai ihm pitschnasse Schuhe entgegen hielt. "Riech dran" meinte sie genervt doch Luke ging zwei schritte zurück. "Erstens runter von der Theke damit und 2. Warum sind die nass?"

"Das sind meine Schuhe...."

"Bist du in was reingetreten?"

"Nein."

Luke sah sie verwirrt an. Doch Lorelai sprach weiter. "Sie sind mir in den dämlichen tümpel da vorn gefallen und jetzt stinken sie nach Fisch"

Erneut folgte ein verwirrter Blick und nachdem Lorelai die Schuhe runtergestellt hatte lehnte sich Luke vor. "Okay ich weiss... ich werde diese Frage bereuen aber.... WARUM sind deine Schuhe da reingefallen?"

Nun war Lorelai erstaunt. "Na weil ich sie ausgezogen habe" meinte sie als wäre es völlig logisch.

"Warum hast du sie ausgezogen?"

"Na wegen dem Gras?"

"Wegen... dem Gras?"

"Das ist ein tolles Gefühl unter den Füssen...."

Luke zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du bist nicht normal...."

Lorelai schmunzelte. "Aber dafür liebst du mich...."

Er ging um die Theke herum und griff nach ihren Schuhen. "Trink deinen Kaffee ... Ich mach sie dir sauber..."

Lorelai strahlte auf. "Naawww mein Held.... Dafür heirate ich dich...."

Es war nur so dahingesagt und dennoch.....


	13. Doppelten Ärger

13.12. Harry Potter – Weasley Family – Streiche, Schleim, Liebe

 

"ES REICHT JETZT!"

Arthur Weasley hatte gerade erst das Haus betreten, da hörte er schon die Stimme seiner Frau und er wusste ganz genau warum sie so schrie.  
Ihre beider Zwillinge Fred und George schienen nämlich in den letzten Wochen herausfinden zu wollen wie lange es dauerte und wieviele Streiche sie benötigten um ihre Eltern an den Rand der Verzweiflung zu treiben.  
Und sie waren dabei richtig gut, dass musste er zugeben.  
Langsam betrat Arthur das Wohnzimmer und für einen Moment hatte er das Bedürfnis laut loszulachen, verkniff es sich aber gerade noch so.  
Seine Zwillinge saßen vor ihrer Mutter und sahen sie schuldbewusst an, während sie über und über mit Schleim bedeckt waren.

"Was ist passiert?"

Molly sah nur kurz zu ihm und wandte sich dann erneut an ihre Kinder.   
"Rauf baden und zwar sofort..."  
Die zwei liefen so schnell sie konnten und Molly seufzte.   
"Nicht vergessen, Molly... Unsere Liebe zu ihnen ist genauso groß wie ihre Streiche... wir sind ebenbürtig" wisperte er und umarmte sie von hinten. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. "Ja.... das stimmt."


	14. Eine lange Nacht

14.12. Torchwood – Jack/Ianto – Zelle, Krawatte, Kaffee

 

Ianto öffnete die Augen – es dauerte etwas bis sich seine Sicht aufklarte.   
Sein Blick hing an der grauen Zimmerdecke über ihm. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm durch Mark und Bein, weshalb er automatisch nach der Decke greifen wollte – doch was war das?  
Ianto schielte hinauf zu seinem Arm der über ihm an etwas festhing.  
Als er sah was das war, wurde er blass. Sein Handgelenk war mit seiner eigenen Krawatte an einen Haken an der Wand gefesselt in einer der unterirdischen Zellen – Oh ja.... er lag (sass halb schon aufrecht) in einer Zelle gefesselt mit seiner eigenen Krawatte und auch noch wie er jetzt erst bemerkte halbnackt.  
Panik stieg in Ianto auf. Wenn die anderen ihn hier finden würden.  
Fast panisch versuchte er sich sich loszumachen als er plötzlich eine wohlbekannte und äußerst amüsierte Stimme vernahm. "Na... wachgeworden, was?"   
Ianto sah zur Zellentür und starrte Jack regelrecht an, bevor ihm schlagartig klar wurde warum er gefesselt war und er knall rot wurde.   
Er sah zu Boden. "Entschuldige ich.... ich vertrag nicht viel Akhohol"  
Jack hockte sich zu ihm und löste ihn von der Krawatte, bevor ihm einen heissen Becher Kaffee reichte. "Das hab ich gemerkt..."  
Er setzte sich neben Ianto der direkt einen großen Schluck nahm. Grinsend lehnte er sich zurück. "Aber wir sollten das wiederholen..." Ianto verschluckte sich und begann zu husten bevor er Jack erneut ansah doch dieser grinste nur......


	15. Alles kommt zurück...

15.12. - Harry Potter – Neville/ Luna Friendship – Mimbelus Mimbeltonia, Schokolade, Buch

 

"Hallo, Neville."  
Der junge Gryffindor sah auf und begann zu lächeln.  
Vor ihm stand Luna Lovegood – eines der klügsten Mädchen die er kannte und seine inzwischen beste Freundin.  
Über Kräuterkunde waren sie aneinander getreten und auch wenn viele sie für verrückt hielten und sie ärgerten, Neville bewunderte sie und war immer wieder fasziniert über ihre Geschichten.  
"Was machst du hier?"

"Ich war auf der Suche nach einem Buch."

Neville schmunzelte und stuppste sie an.   
"Luna?.... Wir sind in der Bibliothek... Geht es etwas genauer?"

Luna lachte leise und steckte sich ihr krauses, langes Haar hoch.   
"Doch kein Bücherreibuch... mein Tagebuch... es ist verschwunden."

Neville schluckte. Oft wurde Luna gehänselt und Neville war sich sicher, Mitschüler hatten das Buch entwendet. Doch bevor Neville etwas sagen konnte, stuppste Luna ihn an. "Hey... es wird schon wieder zurückkommen... so wie alles bisher" meinte sie und gab ihm ein Stück Schokolade. Neville schmhnzelte und steckte es sich in den Mund. Er würde safür sorgen dass sie ihr Tagebuch zurückbekam – egal wie.  
"Wie geht es deiner Mimbelus Mimbeltonia?" Neville lachte leise. "Oh bestens... sie ist schon wieder gewachsen..."  
"Darf ich sie mir ansehen?"  
"Natürlich.... jeder Zeit...."


	16. In Liebe, dein Neandertaler

16.12. - Twilight – Rose/Emmett – Gummientchen, Tannenbaum, Neandertaler

 

"EMMETT!" fauchte die Blondine und kam wutschnaubend die Treppe hinunter nur um Emmett bevor er auch nur fragen konnten ein Stück Wäsche ins Gesicht zu werfen.   
"Was ist?2 fragte er verwundert und zog sich das Tshirt vom Gesicht.   
"DAS fragst du noch?" Murrend biss sie sich auf die Lippe. "Überall liegt deine wiederliche Wäsche rum. Ich wäre fast auf dem DING ausgerutscht, Überall lässt du Sachen fallen wo du gerade stehst und gehst. Das ist nicht normal.... Du benimmst dich wie ein Neandertaler" fauchte sie und schlug Emmet gegen die Schulter.   
Nicht dass ihn das auch nur irgendwie juckte.   
Rosalie hatte Emmett vor über 50 Jahren gefunden nachdem der Idioit sich einen Kampf mit einem Bären geleistet hatte und ihn zu Carlisle brachte damit dieser ihn retten konnte. Doch immer noch nicht hatte sie sich an ihn gewöhnt – im Gegenteil. Ihr kam es so vor als würde es jeden Tag schlimmer.  
Sie wandte sich um und rannte die Treppen hinauf und hörte nicht auf Emmet der ihren Namen rief.

Drei Wochen später war Heiligabend – seit her hatten die Zwei kein Wort miteinander gewechselt und Rosalie war seltsam still. Doch nicht nur dass – Emmett verhielt sich gleich bis darauf dass er immer wieder se ansah auch wenn er sich nicht wagte etwas zu tun.  
Nun an Heiligabend vor dem tannenbaum trat Emmett zu ihr. Er gab ihr ein geschenk, sagte jedoch nichts.   
Sie dachte nach es fort zuschmeissen, doch Emmett schien es etwas zu bedeuten weshalb sie seufzte. Vorsichtig öffnete sie das Paket und begann leise zu lachen. In diesem war ein Gummientchen welches aussah wie ein Höhlenmensch und auf dem Zettel daneben stand:

"Verzeih mir... dein Neandertaler"


	17. Famlie ist alles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Geschichte ist etwas heftiger und jemand mit zartem Gemüt sollte sie nicht lesen (Es wird nichts detailliert beschrieben).  
> Nur so als Warnung ^^

17.12. - Teenwolf – Peter/Kate – Glühwein, Kamin, Eisenhut

 

"Warum hier?"  
Peter sah Kate verwirrt an. Peter hatte Kate nach ihrer Flucht aus Mexiko aufgegriffen und war mit ihr in die Berge geflüchtet. Und nun? Nun standen sie hier in den Bergen in einer Berghütte und Peter Hale bot ihr – Kate Argent, werejaguar – einen Glühwein an während im Kamin ein Feuer prasselte.  
Das war eine seltsame Situation, doch hatte sie eine Wahl?  
Peter schmunzelte während Kate Zaghaft das Glas Glühwein nahm. "HIER wird dich niemand finden.... keiner wird dich hören wenn du brüllst ... also als Werejaguar... kannst du hier freiwildern – ohne dass jemand etwas bemerkt.... Sieh es als Dank an für unsere gemeinsame Arbeit... Schade dass es nicht ganz funktioniert hat"  
Kate trank ihr Glas aus doch Peter schenkt ihr erneut ein und nahm sich selber ein Glas.  
Kate setzte sich und versuchte Peter zuzuhören der ihr von einem neuen Plan erzählte. Doch es fiel ihr schwer – sie war müde und erschöpft.... und ihr wurde schwindelig.... ihr Herz raste doch ihr Körper... wurde taub. "Was... was hast du....?"  
Ihr Glass fiel zu Boden und sie sank zurück auf die Couch während Peter sich lachend über sie beugte. "Was ich getan habe? NOCH nichts... aber ich werde... man nennt das ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit.... Ich habe ewig darauf gewartet... Weisst du... Eisenhut ist nicht nur für uns gefährlich... sondern auch in einer bestimmten Menge für euch Menschen... Ich hab soviel in deinen Glühwein getan wie ich finden konnte und es zu einer Flüssigkeit verarbeitet so dass du es wunderbar einfach so trinken kannst...." Er ging zum Küchenschrank während Kate sich kaum noch bewegen konnte und nur noch Schmerzen spürte und griff nach einer Flasche. Er verteite den Inhalt quer durch den Raum auch um Kate herum und Kate WUSSTE was dies war. Sie riss die Augen auf und wimmerte vor Schmerz unfähig zu handeln, gelähmt durch das Gift. Peter beugte sich über sie und grinste. "Und wie ich gesagt habe... hier kann dich keiner hören...." Er zündete ein Streichholz an und liess seine Werwolfaugen aufblitzen. "DAS ist für meine Familie... für TALIA" murrte er und ging zur Tür nur um kurz vor der Tür das streichholz zu Boden zu werfen. Er trat hinaus und es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis die gesamte Berghütte in Flammen stand. Für eine weile hörte er noch leise erstickte Schreie während er der Hütte den Rücken zuwandte und ging.......


	18. Der Kaffee ist schlecht....

18.12. Sherlock bbc – Sherlock/Watson – Hudson, Heisse Schokolade, Chaos

 

John Watson seufzte. Sherlocks Wohnung war ein einziges Chaos.  
Seit Mary Johns Kind zur Welt gebracht hatte war einige Zeit vergangen und die Zeit war stressig gewesen weshalb John eine Weile nicht hier gewesen war doch so etwas hatte er nicht erwartet. Überall lagen unterlagen und Kleidung herum und ungespültes Geschirr.   
"Sherlock?" rief er und von der couch unter ein paar Unterlagen schreckte eben dieser hoch. "John?" Müde rieb er sich durchs Gesicht und stand gähnend auf.  
"ist irgendwas mit Mary?" fragte er und stieg über den Tisch um auf John zuzugehen jedoch griff er nur nach einem der Bechern die er in der Hand hielt und nahm einen großen Schluck bevor er das Gesicht verzog. "John der Kaffee ist glaub ich schlecht" John schmunzelte.  
"Das ist heisse Schokolade. Mit Mary ist alles in Ordnung... Ich komme weil Mrs Hudson angerufen hat dass du sie nicht mehr reinlässt"  
Sherlock schmunzelte und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab gearbeitet... ausserdem bekommt sie einen Anfall wenn sie das hier sieht"  
"Bist du mit deinen Fällen durch für den Moment?" Sherlock nickte und John begann aufzuräumen. "Dann hilf mir aufräumen dann gehts schneller." Sherlock klopfte ihm jedoch auf die Schulter. "Oder ich spiele dir während dessen etwas vor" Sherlock griff nach seiner Violine und begann zu spielen, doch John liess sich nicht davon abhalten – im Gegenteil Sherlocks Musik hatte er vermisst......


	19. Wo ist er nur?

19.12. Harry Potter – Ginny/Luna – Nargel, Weihnachtsplätzchen, Liebesbrief

 

"Wo ist er denn nur?" Ginny suchte wie wild in ihrer Tasche.  
Erst vor einigen Minuten hatte sie sich in der Bibliothe niedergelassen um etwas zu lesen, doch ob sie dazu noch kommen würde?   
Sie hatte etwas verloeen – das schlimmst was sie hätte verlieren können – ein Liebesbrief an Harry und nun war er nicht mehr da.   
Wenn man diesen finden würde - nicht auszudenken. Nicht nur Ginny müsste darunter leidern, sondern auch ihre Familie und Harry.  
"Man wo ist er denn?" 

"Suchst du den hier?" Ginny sah auf und sah im ersten Moment nur ihren Brief und sah dann nachdem sie ihn genommen hatte dankend auf. Vor ihr stand Luna Lovegood. Sie setzte sich lächeln neben sie. "Die Nargel waren das... ganz bestimmt... und dann haben sich ihn einfach fallen lassen...."

Ginny sah sie verwirrt an. "Nargel?"

Luna nickte stolz. "Oh ja sie sind diebische Elstern wenn du verstehst.... aber oft lasen sie es dann irgendwann irgendwo wieder fallen... Heute Morgen erst haben sie mir meine Weihnachtsplätzchen von Vater gestohlen..."

Ginny wollte gerade schon etwas sagen als plötzlich von über ihnen ein paar Weihnachtsplätzchen in einer Tüte herab fielen. Erschrocken sah Ginny auf während Luna nur nach oben sah. "Dankeschön" lächelte sie und begann ihre Kekse zu essen während Ginny nur verdutzt nach oben sah, jedoch nichts erkennen konnte.....


	20. Ich hasse dich...

20.12. - Harry Potter (Goldentrio) – Haarmaske, Schokostreusel, Abflussrohr

 

"Ich hasse dich, Harry"

"Nein tust du nicht."

"Oh doch und wie!"

Harry schmunzelte doch ein wenig schlechtes Gewissen hatte er schon. Er hatte einen Plan gehabt – mal wieder und Ron hatte ihn toll gefunden – Hermine aus bis sie herausfand dass sie dadurch hatten durch ein Abnflussrohr kriechen müssen.  
Denn Hermine mit ihrem buschigem Haar war überall hängen geblieben und mal angsehen davon hatte sie unmengen Schmutz mitgenommen.  
"Ich werd eine Haarmaske brauchen... mehr noch... mindesten 10 bevor die wieder normal aussehen." Hermine war kurz davor zu weinen als Ron vortrat. Er wederlte mit den Zauberstab und flüsterte einen Spruch und vor ihr erschien eine Schale Vanilleeis mit Schokososse und Schokostreusel.   
Und nun endlich schmunzelte Hermine.


	21. Weil ich dich liebe...

21.12. - Teen Wolf – Sterek – Schneeball, Beziehung, Fluff

 

"Ich hätte mein AUGE verlieren können"

"Stiles... Stell dich nicht so an... Es war NUR ein Schneeball ... DU wolltest eine Schneeballschlacht machen... ICH hab nur zurückgeworfen."

"Mit deinen Werewolfkräften," murrte Stiles, setzte sich auf und senkte den Eisbeutel von seinem Auge herab. Inzwischen war das Auge gescgwollen und blau angelaufen.  
Derek seufzte. Er hatte nicht so feste werfen wollen. Eigentlich wollte er nur in ihrer Beziehung Stiles entgegen kommen – dieser hatte es oft schon schwer genug mit dem Werewolf und deswegen hatte Derek sich vorgenommen auf Stiles einzugehen und manchmal über seinen eigenen Schatten zu springen wenn es sein musste.  
Und nun? Nun tat er dies und verletzte Stiles schwer.   
Erneut seufzte Derek und trat zu ihm. Sanft küsste er ihn auf dessen Stirn und dann knapp unters Auge, bevor er sich ihm direkt gegenüber setzte und Stiles Hand nahm. "Es tut mir leid..."  
Stiles zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn misstrauisch an. "Was?"  
"Was was?" "was soll das?" "was meinst du?""Warum all dieser.... Fluff?" fragte er und gestikulierte wild.   
Derek zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Fluff?"   
"Naja Kitsch halt."  
Derek lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn kurz bevor er ihm den Eisbeutel wieder aufs Auge drückte. "Weil ich dich liebe..."


	22. Fluff?

22.12. - Shadowhunters – Malec – Fluff, Dekoration, Mistelzweig

 

Ein Geräusch.... da war ein Geräsch gewesen. Ein Knacken nur kurz und doch so laut das Alecs Kopf nur so dröhnte.   
Was war gestern nur passiert und warum.... warum roch es hier nach Lavendel?  
Er öffnete vorsichtig ein Auge und sah aus dem Augenwinkel doch tatsächlich Magnus Halbnackt neben ihm sitzend während er ein Brötchen ass – was das Knacken erklärte.   
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und dann fiel ihm ein warum sein kopf ihn so schmerzte.  
Magnus hatte zu einer Weihnachtsfeier geladen – mit Tannenbaum, einem Mistelzweig über der Tür, Geschenken und jede menge anderer Dekoration.  
Doch zuletzt waren nur sie zwei übrig geblieben.... sie zwei und jede Menge Alkohol.   
Dementsprechend klang dieses essen des Brötchens wie ein Presslufthammer in seinem Kopf.  
"Hmmmmm" grummelte Alec und legte sich mit dem Kopf auf Magnus Schoss und schlang die Arme um dessen hüfte.  
"Alec" Magnus lachte leise und strich ihm sanft durchs haar. "Zu laut?... Möchtest du was essen?... Brötchen mit Fluff?" Alec sah kurz auf und blickte angewidert auf das Brötchen. "Ich glaub ich will gar nicht wissen was das ist." "Marshmallowcreme..." "Ich hatte Recht... ich WOLLTE das nicht wissen," murrte er und legte sich wieder hin.  
Magnus strich weiter sanft durch Alecs haar und ein blauer Schimmer entglitt Magnus Fingerspitzen beim Kraulen.  
"Sshhhhh...." wisperte er.


	23. Kein guter Alpha

23.12. - Teenwolf – Theos Pack (Pack Mitglieder Tracy, Corey, Josh und Hayden) – Mistelzweig, Heisse Schokolade, Kamin

 

Es war Heiligabend. Corey hatte Josh, Tracy und Hayden zu sich eingeladen. Seine Eltern waren fort und somit würde sie niemand stören.  
Doch auch wenn ein Mistelzweig über der Tür hing und das ganze Haus voll und ganz weihnachtlich geschmückt war und ein warmes Feuer im Kamin brannte, so war dies dennoch kein Treffen um Weihnachten zu feiern.  
Nein.... es war ein Treffen um etwas zu besprechen... etwas über ihren Alpha... Theo.  
Sie hatten gesen wie ein Alpha sein konnte, doch Theo war vollkommen anders als Scott und das machte ihnen Sorgen.  
"Er wird uns irgendwann verraten.... für seine Zwecke... da bin ich sicher."   
"Wie kannst du da sicher sein, Corey? Vielleicht ist er einfach nur nicht so verweichlicht wie Scott McCall" schnaubte Tracy und Josh verdrehte die Augen. Jeder wusste sie hatte einen Faible für Theo.  
"Kann man einen Alpha einfach so verlassen?" fragte Hayden und für einige Minuten schwiegen alle.  
Corey nahm einen Schluck heisse Schokolade die er mit seinen Händen fest umschloss.   
Erst dann sah er auf. "In ordnung... wir warten ab.... aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein"  
Niemand von ihnen wusste dass Theo in der Nähe war und alles gehört hatte.  
Sie würden bezahlen für ihren Verrat.... Da war Theo sich sicher....


	24. Meine Familie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dies ist die letzte Adventsgeschichte T.T
> 
> Hiermit wünsche ich allen Lesern ein frohes Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr ^^
> 
> Ich hoffe euch haben meine Geschichten gefallen ^^

24.12. - Teen Wolf – Dereks Pack (Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd) – Loft, Dekoration, Grumpy Cat

 

"WARUM hab ich mich DAZU überreden lassen?" "Weil es Weihnachten ist?"  
Derek murrte. Seit Wochen hatten Isaac , Erica und Boyd ihn bearbeitet mit ihnen den heiligen Abend im Loft zu feiern und wochenlang war er standhaft geblieben – bis Erica begann aufs bitterliche zu weinen und nun?  
Nun richtete Boyd das Weihnachtsessen her und Erica und Isaac kümmerten sich um die Dekoration und schmückten den Baum. Auch Geschenke hatte sie bereits darunter gelegt. Nicht dass Derek nichts besorgt hatte im Gegenteil – er hatte für jeden etwas besorgt. Schliesslich waren es seine Betas und für sie tat er alles. Vielleicht hatte er sich gerade deshalb überreden lassen.  
"Schau nicht so wie eine Grumpy Cat" lachte Issac und Derek sah verwirrt auf. "Wie was?"  
"Grumpy Cat," lachte Erica und tippte auf ihrem Handy. Keine zwei Sekunden später hielt sie Derek das Handy hin und zu sehen war eine ziemlich schlecht gelaunte Katze – zumindest sah sie so aus.  
Der Alpha zog eine Augenbraue hoch und murrte. "SO seh ich nicht aus."  
"Natürlich nicht" meinte Erica im Singsang ton und hüpfte zu Boyd und umarmte ihn von hinten.  
Derek beobachtete die drei – Erica umarmte Boyd und schmiegte sich an während sie lachte und dieser gab ihr lächelnd einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Isaac hingegen stand vor dem Weihnachtsbaum und schmückte diesen fast ehrführchtig mit strahlenden Augen.  
Er schmunzelte. Vielleicht würde es doch schön werden.... Denn was war schöner als Weihnachten mit der Familie zu verbringen.......


End file.
